Burt and the Kid
by Coldplayer01
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Alguns headcanons sobre a relação de Burt e Blaine. Começa quando Kurt se transfere para Dalton. T por segurança a potencias capítulos futuros.
1. Furt

Burt and the Kid

TRADUÇÃO Alguns headcanons sobre a relação de Burt e Blaine. Começa quando Kurt se transfere para Dalton. T por segurança a potencias capítulos futuros.

**Notas da autora:** Então, essa é a primeira parte de alguns headcanons que tenho planejado. Eu simplesmente sempre senti como se Burt e Blaine tivessem essa dinâmica épica não muito mostrada, como na fala "Quem vai contar para o Blaine? Você tem que me deixar fazer isso!". Enfim, essa será uma corrida pela série passando pela primeira e pela segunda temporada. Aqui está minha primeira tentativa. Aproveitem!

Disclaimer: apesar de meu desejo fervoroso, não possuo os Hummels, Blaine ou qualquer coisa de Glee. *suspira*

* * *

Capítulo 1: Furt

A primeira vez em que Burt Hummel encontra Blaine Anderson é no dia em que Kurt se muda para Dalton. Burt está estressado. Ele está lidando com sua iminente separação com seu garoto, a única coisa pela qual ele tem se importado por muitos anos. Também está indeciso consigo mesmo, algo bastante incomum para ele. Apesar de achar que essa é a decisão certa, ele claramente não tem feito um trabalho tão bom como achava em relação a saber o que é o certo para Kurt.

Então Burt está preocupado. Ele observa enquanto Kurt fala com a recepcionista sobre a mudança. Kurt envia uma mensagem a Blaine, quem aparece tão rápido que Burt realmente se pergunta se ele se estava esperando, bem na esquina, pela chegada do amigo. O menino de cabelo encaracolado imediatamente abraça Kurt amigavelmente, do jeito que Burt vê Finn fazer o tempo todo com o time de futebol americano. O abraço é bem breve, e então Blaine se vira para Burt, com sua mão direita estendida.

Ele diz algo, e Burt não distingue as palavras tão bem quanto seu tom educado, que quase encobre a excitação do menino. Burt aperta sua mão e acena, grunhindo afirmativamente.

Blaine se volta para Kurt, agarrando várias de suas malas de uma vez, e começa a discorrer sobre a localização de seu quarto, levando em consideração determinados andares e a proximidade com o salão. Ele parece não ter problemas com as mochilas, o que impressiona Burt, que percebe que o menino é bem forte para alguém de seu tamanho. Blaine os guia por um corredor, sobe alguns andares de escada e atravessa outro corredor.

Burt nota o modo como Kurt olha seu novo amigo, se pendurando em cada palavra sua. Nota, também, que Blaine está tentando impressionar seu filho, como se soubesse tudo sobre Dalton. Momentos depois, percebe que a fascinação de Kurt não é totalmente em relação ao conteúdo das divagações de Blaine, mas no próprio garoto. Huh. De repente, Burt não está mais tão certo sobre a decisão de deixar Kurt permanecer nos dormitórios.

Quando chegam ao quarto, Blaine destranca a porta com um floreio. O cômodo é pequeno – um retângulo de, provavelmente, seis por três metros. Há uma cama, uma mesa, e um guarda roupas. O quarto não é exatamente luxuoso, e Burt não pode evitar pensar no quanto aquilo está custando para ele. Blaine e Kurt se põem a desfazer a mala, conversando excitadamente sobre um ou outro evento social próximo. Burt se ocupa em arrumar o frigorífico, demorando-se mais do que o necessário para deixar os meninos conversarem (e para ter uma chance de escutá-los).

Burt imagina como é a vida de Blaine em Dalton, considerando o quão ansioso ele estava para ajudar Kurt a se mudar e em como ele fala com uma energia tão grande que sugere que ele não via outra pessoa há anos. A conversa flui naturalmente, e nenhum dos dois parece a dominar. Falam sobre vários assuntos, quase como se para verificar o quanto pensam igual.

Ocasionalmente Blaine olha para Burt, provavelmente para monitorar a reação que tem para a interação com seu filho. Burt desvia rapidamente o olhar na maioria das vezes - não querendo ser pego encarando – e tenta fazer uma expressão o menos ameaçadora possível. Não sabe ao certo se consegue.

Kurt pede licença para lavar as mãos. Blaine lhe aponta o banheiro, mas permanece no quarto.

Burt se endireita e olha para o menino, que estava o encarando com cautela.

-Senhor, eu... – Blaine começa.

-Burt. – o homem mais velho o interrompe.

-Ah, é, ok, Burt, eu, bom, eu só queria dizer que acho que Kurt vai ser feliz aqui. Eu te prometo que ele estará seguro, e eu farei tudo o que puder para que ele se adapte bem.

Burt assente, sem saber direito o que responder. Enquanto aquele era um lugar que parecia totalmente seguro, não parecia onde Kurt seria verdadeiramente feliz. Burt começa a se preocupar mais.

-Olha, garoto, – ele diz – eu agradeço o que você está fazendo. É bom para Kurt ter alguém com quem conversar sobre, bem, parece que absolutamente qualquer coisa.

Blaine solta uma risada baixa, parecendo relaxar com as palavras positivas de Burt. O homem pega um pequeno cartão de seu bolso e entrega ao garoto, que o recebe com curiosidade.

-Esse é o meu cartão de contato. A escola tem, claro, mas eu quero que você também o tenha. Se alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, acontecer, quero que você me ligue. Eu me preocupo com Kurt, mas ele também se preocupa comigo, e aprendi que não posso confiar nele para me contar sobre seus problemas. Os Hummels são teimosos pra caramba. Não estou pedindo para bancar o dedo-duro, mas se algo o preocupar, por favor, me avise.

Burt respira fundo, surpreso com o quanto acabou de falar. Blaine está analisando cuidadosamente o cartão, quase com se estivesse memorizando seu conteúdo.

-Eu avisarei, senh... Burt. Eu definitivamente manterei meus olhos nele.

Burt deixa escapar uma risada.

-Tenho certeza de que manterá, menino.

Burt percebe o quanto o garoto cora, mas não tem tempo de pensar muito sobre o assunto. Kurt retorna ao quarto e olha para os dois com suspeita, porém, resolve não perguntar o que perdeu. Ao invés disso, pergunta a Blaine sobre os outros meninos do andar.

Algumas horas depois, as malas estão todas desfeitas e Kurt está instalado. Burt percebe que não pode adiar mais sua partida e, com um último olhar para o minúsculo quarto, deixa que seu filho e Blaine lhe guiem ao estacionamento. Quando se despedem e os olhos de Kurt começam a lacrimejar, Burt só consegue pensar em enfiá-lo no carro e levá-lo de volta para casa. Mas ele não o faz. Ele aperta a mão de Blaine e lhe encara fortemente nos olhos, dá a Kurt um último abraço e um "eu te amo". Vai embora com a promessa de conversar no Skype naquela mesma noite.

Burt olha para o espelho retrovisor e vê que Blaine está com um braço ao redor da cintura de Kurt, dizendo-lhe algo com um inteligente sorriso no rosto. Conforme estavam ficando longe demais para serem vistos, Burt vê Kurt jogar sua cabeça para trás num ataque de riso, provavelmente por causa do que Blaine havia dito. Mais do que curioso, Burt está feliz por seu filho ter encontrado alguém que pudesse fazê-lo rir assim. Talvez aquela tenha sido a decisão certa, afinal de contas.

* * *

**Notas da autora**: Então, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Por favor, deixem comentários com suas opiniões sobre a história. Espero por críticas construtivas, de verdade!

**Notas do tradutor:** Pessoal, essa história é ótima! A original tem o mesmo nome (Burt and the Kid), e é escrita pela SarahLovesGlee (podem encontrá-la no meu perfil). Ela tá, atualmente, no capítulo dezoito, e eu tenho que dizer que ela fica cada vez melhor! Não pude evitar, tive que compartilhá-la com vocês... Enfim, tentarei postar o restante o mais rápido possível!

PS: Tenho de deixar registrado aqui meu agradecimento à EWWBD, cuja tradução de Dalton me motivou a me arriscar nessa tradução, haha!


	2. Special Education

Capítulo 2: Special Education

O segundo encontro que Burt tem com Blaine acontece por telefone, cerca de uma semana e meia depois de Kurt se mudar para Dalton. É mais ou menos seis horas da tarde, e Burt está assistindo o jogo quando seu celular começa a tocar. Ele põe a televisão no mudo e responde a chamada.

-Oi?

-Olá, hã, Burt... Aqui é o Blaine...? Amigo do Kurt? Da Dalton?

A surpresa de Burt logo se torna preocupação. Kurt esteve mantendo contato o dia todo, seja por uma longa chamada de Skype, seja por apenas algumas rápidas mensagens de texto. Ele está sempre cheio de coisas para contar. Algumas positivas, como estar fazendo novos amigos ou explorando o campus; outras nem tão boas, como uma nota baixa ou um primeiro grande trabalho. Mas não importa a história, Kurt está sempre falando de Blaine: algo que Blaine fez ou algo engraçado que Blaine disse. Burt achou que Kurt estava ótimo, então, por que Blaine estava ligando?

-E aí, Blaine, como está? Tudo bem?

-Espero que sim, mas achei melhor ligar por precaução...

Burt percebe que o menino parece estar ansioso.

-Ok, o que houve?

-Eu não tenho aulas com o Kurt, mas geralmente o vejo o dia todo; almoçamos juntos, esse tipo de coisa. Só que eu não o vi hoje nem por um momento; não sei se ele foi para a aula, mas ele definitivamente não foi almoçar. Fui bater no quarto dele, só para ver se estava tudo bem, mas ele me disse para ir embora. Ele... Ele parecia chateado, Burt.

Burt suspira. Assim que Blaine ligou, Burt percebeu que devia ter previsto o que aconteceria.

-Olha, garoto, o que Kurt te contou sobre a mãe dele?

Há um silêncio na conversa por um momento.

-Só que ela faleceu quando ele era mais novo, e que eles eram muito próximos – Blaine responde, com a voz suave.

-Hoje é o aniversário dela, ela iria fazer quarenta anos hoje. Kurt está, bem, provavelmente está pensando nisso.

Burt ouve Blaine soltar um suspiro triste, não apenas de piedade, mas de alguém que parece estar realmente sofrendo.

-Burt, senhor, me desculpe... Eu não sabia. Desculpe por ligar, por interferir... – o menino responde, sem a confiança que carrega geralmente na voz.

-Não, não se atreva a se desculpar, – Burt o interrompe – estou contente que você esteja prestando atenção nele. Eu estou, de verdade; então, vou te dizer o que fazer.

Blaine provoca um pequeno grunhido para consentir, e Burt não consegue evitar se sentir tocado pelo quanto ele parece se importar por Kurt.

-Vou ligar para o Kurt, só para ter certeza de que ele está bem. Em meia hora, vá bater na porta dele com uma cópia de _The Sound of Music _e com qualquer porcaria que você encontrar para comer. Se ele não te deixar entrar, deixe-o sozinho. De qualquer forma, provavelmente ele deve estar com fome agora.

Blaine solta uma pequena risada.

-Obrigado, Burt, eu farei isso.

-Ok, Blaine, obrigado por ligar.

-De nada, Burt.

Conforme Burt desliga o telefone, ele se pega pensando em quantas vezes ainda ele e aquele menino acabarão conversando.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Então, esse capítulo foi um pouco menor do que o anterior, mas eu não conseguia imaginar os dois conversarem muito sobre o assunto. De qualquer forma, por favor, deixem comentários! Tenham um bom dia!

**Notas do tradutor:** Aaaw, adorável, não? É uma pena que não haja essa exploração maior na série (claro que o tempo é curto, né...) nem relação à mãe de Kurt!


	3. A Very Glee ChristmasSilly Love Songs

Capítulo 3: A Very Glee Christmas/Silly Love Songs

Burt não recebeu nenhuma ligação de Blaine nas semanas seguintes, enquanto as ligações de Kurt se tornavam cada vez mais centradas no garoto (ainda que Burt acreditasse que aquilo fosse impossível). A visita de Blaine no dia do aniversário da mãe de Kurt foi realmente impactante, o que aproximou mais ainda os dois meninos; Blaine começou a ir para a casa com Kurt nos fins de semana, às vezes apenas para participar do Jantar de Sexta, mas geralmente para ficar todo o final de semana.

Burt achou tudo isso desafiante, não por ambos serem gays, mas por parecem estar à beira de um relacionamento. Se fossem apenas amigos, ele poderia lidar com isso. Se fossem namorados, bem, Burt faria muito esforço para lidar com isso, também. Mas não saber o que eles eram? Isso era muito mais difícil.

Então, Burt veio com o meio termo. Pediu a Carole que arrumasse o quarto de hóspedes para Blaine, achando que fosse bastante lógico. Blaine é um hóspede – ele fica no quarto de hóspedes. Os garotos não protestaram. Ele deixou que os dois fechassem a porta do quarto de Kurt quando estavam lá, mas ficou o tempo todo passando pelo corredor. Quando Burt acordava no meio da noite, ia checar se os meninos estavam em seus respectivos quartos. Ele não sabia o que, exatamente, ia fazer caso não estivessem, mas eles sempre estavam, então ele não teve de se importar muito com isso.

Na casa Hummel-Hudson, Blaine era simplesmente o perfeito cavalheiro. Ajudava Kurt e Carole com a janta o quanto os dois o permitissem, além de lavar a louça e arrumar a mesa. Finn parecia gostar dele, também, especialmente quando descobriu junto de Burt que Blaine compartilhava seus gostos para esportes, e torcia pelos mesmos times. Burt não tinha muitas oportunidades para conversar com o garoto, mas ambos tiveram muitas conversas não verbais (seja por contato visual, seja por batidinhas nos ombros). Burt gostava de Blaine. Gostava, mesmo.

Burt estava maravilhado com a mudança que Kurt teve nos últimos poucos meses. Ele não estava certo do quanto isso era devido a ele não viver mais com medo, e o quanto isso era devido a Blaine. Kurt sorria mais e ria frequentemente, além de passar menos tempo sozinho no quarto e mais tempo na cozinha ou na sala com a família. Seu senso de humor também melhorou, com menos comentários sarcásticos sendo feitos.

Mas, então, Kurt voltou para a casa no descanso de Natal sem Blaine. Ele veio mergulhado num torpor, dizendo a Burt que acabara de cantar um incrível dueto junto do amigo. Burt ficou contente, e perguntou quais eram os planos de Blaine para o Natal. Kurt saiu de seu estado quando ouviu a pergunta, e respondeu algo sobre uma visita aos avós na Carolina do Norte. Durante a pausa do feriado, Burt percebeu que realmente sentia falta de ter o menino em sua casa.

Janeiro passou rapidamente, e as aulas retornaram. Blaine se aproximou mais, e as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal. Ele também foi ao campeonato de futebol americano, e encontrou todos os amigos de Kurt do McKinley. Tudo parecia estar caminhando bem, até Fevereiro.

* * *

Kurt vem para a casa sozinho no fim de semana antes do Valentine's Day, o dia dos namorados. Ele se tranca no quarto e nem desce para o Jantar de Sexta. Burt considera ligar para Blaine e perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas para a fim pensar melhor. Depois de várias horas e muitas batidas na porta, consegue convencer Kurt a falar. Enfim, o menino diz que Blaine planeja chamar outro garoto para sair no dia dos namorados. Burt está confuso; não, confuso nem é a palavra exata. Ele literalmente não consegue entender o porquê de, depois de todo esse tempo, Blaine não estar chamando Kurt para sair. Burt não diz nada sobre isso, contudo, apenas murmura algumas coisas sem sentido e algo sobre outras pessoas melhores por aí. Quando Kurt diz "mas é o Blaine! Ninguém é melhor do que o Blaine!", Burt não consegue evitar imaginar se Kurt está certo.

Muito sorvete é consumido nesse final de semana. Filmes tristes são assistidos, e Kurt chega até mesmo a usar calças de moletom. Burt pensa seriamente em ligar para Blaine, para ver se consegue enfiar um pouco de noção na cabeça do garoto. Ele não o faz, claro, mas pensa seriamente.

Burt se surpreende, naturalmente, quando ambos os meninos voltam para a casa na próxima sexta. Algo claramente mudou; eles estão quase tímidos perto um do outro, os dois sempre muito atentos a o que as outras pessoas estão fazendo. Quando Blaine vai ao banheiro naquela noite, Kurt rapidamente conta a Burt o quão mal sucedido foi o "Gap Attack", como o pobre garoto (visado por Blaine) foi demitido, e então sobre como contou ao amigo sobre seus sentimentos. Burt, novamente, se surpreende que Blaine não tenha se declarado para Kurt, mas se surpreende mais ainda por Blaine ter dito que precisava de tempo para organizar as coisas, já que não queria ferir os sentimentos de Kurt.

A próxima noite é o grande evento no Breadsticks. Os garotos chegam tarde em casa, felizes e exaustos, e Burt percebe que eles estão se olhando de forma diferente. Os dois estão se vigiando, esperando para ver o que o outro fará em seguida. Mesmo que Kurt dera o primeiro passo e a bola esteja, tecnicamente, nas mãos de Blaine, qualquer um dos dois poderia mudar completamente as coisas. Burt só esperava que tudo desse certo.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Por favor, deixem comentários! Cuidem-se!

**Notas do tradutor:** Adoro essa visão diferente colocada sobre os episódios! Além de ser divertido, também é uma ótima forma de relembrar da série, não é mesmo? Ah, é, eu não queria pedir comentários, mas gostaria de dar um feedback pra autora (que é um doce de pessoa, hehe), então... :)


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

Capítulo 4: Blame it on the Alcohol

Notas da autora: Muito obrigada, EWWBD e Eu, por comentarem!

* * *

Se a semana do dia dos namorados foi desafiante, as seguintes foram quase impossíveis. Quando Kurt contou a Burt que Rachel estava dando uma festa para o pessoal do New Directions, ele nem se importou muito com isso; Kurt passara incontáveis horas na casa de Rachel nos últimos anos. A ideia de Finn estar indo era um pouco preocupante, mas Burt resolveu só deixar claro que ambos deveriam voltar para a casa à meia noite. Pensando melhor agora, ele percebe que devia ter investigado melhor.

Burt e Carole permaneceram acordados esperando por eles, mas acabaram adormecendo na sala de estar. Quando acordaram, por volta das duas horas da madrugada, não se surpreenderam ao ver que os meninos não os tinham chamado ao voltarem. Enquanto subiam para sua cama, Carole espiou ambos os quartos, e tudo parecia estar bem.

Por causa disso, quando Burt entra no quarto de Kurt por volta das nove horas da manhã para perguntar algo sobre ovos, ele se espanta ao ver Blaine em sua cama. Totalmente vestido, mas ainda assim, NA CAMA de Kurt. Kurt tem um MENINO em sua CAMA. Burt percebe que precisa ser muito cuidadoso para lidar corretamente com essa situação, por isso, sai do quarto o mais rápido que pode. Ele particularmente não quer ver nenhum dos meninos vir aos tropeços para o café da manhã, então decide que essa é uma boa hora para sair e fazer algumas coisas. É, ele tem um monte e coisas para fazer, afinal.

Quando Burt volta, tanto Blaine quanto Kurt já não estão mais em casa. Carole conta que ambos saíram pouco depois de comerem, a fim de voltarem para Dalton mais cedo. Evidentemente, Kurt prometera ligar a noite para explicar algumas coisas. Burt não se satisfaz, mas decide esperar a ligação antes de se permitir ficar irritado.

A decisão não é tão boa, já que Kurt liga apenas para dizer que tudo está bem, que ele e Blaine ainda não estão juntos, que ele está, na verdade, muito irritado com o amigo e que tem muitos trabalhos para fazer. Dito isso, desliga antes Burt consiga digerir mais do que algumas palavras.

Kurt acaba vindo para a casa no meio da semana. Burt propõe uma aula de culinária, esperando deixar o filho de bom humor para poder perguntar sobre o que aconteceu no fim de semana; a tática não causa efeito algum, já que Kurt continua com o humor podre. Ele reclama sobre Blaine estar "experimentando" com Rachel. Burt não deixa sua surpresa mudar o rumo da conversa, e aborda o fato de Kurt ter tido um convidado para dormir na casa (em seu quarto, em sua cama!) sem perguntar antes. O menino explica que Blaine estava bêbado, e ele não queria deixá-lo dirigir para casa. Burt se horroriza quando ouve que eles estavam bebendo (como ele nem COGITARA aquilo?), mas se sente parcialmente reconfortado quando o filho diz que nem ele e nem Finn tinham bebido.

Nesse momento, Burt percebe o quanto ele considera Blaine como sendo seu. É ótimo que Kurt e Finn não haviam bebido, mas ele se sente responsável por Blaine agora, também. Ele devia se sentar com o garoto e ter uma conversa sobre os perigos do álcool? Burt não tem muito tempo para considerar isso, uma vez que Kurt começa a acusar Blaine de ter problemas com sua sexualidade. Burt está realmente surpreso com isso, e até ferido. Não sobre a sexualidade dos dois meninos, mas sobre respeito e a necessidade de seguir as regras da casa. Eles resolvem a discussão e, conforme Kurt sai da cozinha, pergunta timidamente se Burt não poderia se educar sexualmente em relação aos gays, para que, se Kurt tiver dúvidas, ele poderá perguntar ao seu pai "como qualquer garoto hétero poderia".

Burt decide pensar nisso depois.

Antes de ir para a cama no mesmo dia, Burt vai ao quarto de Kurt e pergunta o que está havendo com Blaine. Kurt conta que Blaine e Rachel se beijaram enquanto estavam bêbados na festa, e que eles haviam tido um encontro no dia anterior. Quando Blaine contou a Kurt sobre sua confusão, aparentemente Kurt respondera algumas coisas das quais ele agora se envergonha, e ambos acabaram brigando. Burt está ainda mais surpreso do que esteve com a história do cara da Gap. O que há de errado com essas crianças? Que tipo de menina é Rachel, para sair com um garoto que ela sabe que Kurt gosta? Mas Burt pensa melhor, ela traíra Finn com Puck, outro golpe baixo. E o que diabos Blaine está fazendo? Kurt lhe dissera sobre seus sentimentos, e agora Blaine está ficando com meninas? Burt simplesmente não sabe o que dizer ao filho.

Parte sua acredita que é hora de Kurt começar a se distanciar um pouco do amigo. Contudo, outra parte acredita que esse relacionamento está fadado a dar errado, e isso pode fazer com que Blaine perceba o quão ruim ele tratou Kurt. No final das contas, Burt diz que ele tem certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, de uma forma ou de outra. Kurt dá uma de suas famosas viradas de olho, mas parece tocado pelo fato de seu pai estar disposto a conversar sobre seus problemas com meninos. Kurt volta à Dalton cedo na manhã seguinte.

Quando ele volta na sexta, Blaine o está acompanhando. Eles acabaram de sair da cafeteria Lima Bean, onde Rachel acabara de beijar Blaine. Aparentemente, beijá-la enquanto sóbrio fez Blaine perceber o quão gay ele era. Burt não consegue se segurar ao pensar em o quanto disso era culpa de a menina que ele estava beijando ser Rachel Berry.

Mais tarde, Blaine vai até Burt para, de forma muito sincera e detalhada, se desculpar pelo seu comportamento no último final de semana. O garoto parece genuinamente preocupado com a possibilidade de Burt decidir não permiti-lo mais entrar na casa após tudo o que ele havia feito. Burt ouve pacientemente, apreciando as desculpas, mas está consciente de que ele já havia, sem querer, perdoado Blaine. Obviamente, ele não diz isso ao menino.

Ao invés disso, diz a Blaine que ele é bem-vindo para continuar dormindo na casa, contanto que fique no quarto de hóspedes. Também conta que sabe que nada aconteceu entre os dois, e que tem certeza de que Blaine jamais se aproveitaria de Kurt, ou de sua hospitalidade. Burt arqueia as sobrancelhas enquanto diz isso, e ri internamente do modo com Blaine chacoalha enfaticamente a cabeça para concordar que ele nuca faria nada disso.

Enfim, ele sugere ao menino que pense melhor sobre bebidas alcóolicas. Sugere que compare toda a diversão que ele teve no momento com toda dor de cabeça que ele trouxera e com quanto ele ferira pessoas depois. Blaine parece incrivelmente envergonhado; assente, e começa a dizer algo, mas parece estar emotivo demais para terminar. Burt murmura um "tudo bem, então", bate no ombro de Blaine e vai para a cozinha.

O garoto está passando por alguma coisa. Burt não tem certeza do que, mas sabe que Blaine vai se virar. E Burt? Burt vai ficar por aqui com Kurt e ver o que acontece.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Por favor, comentem! Tenham um bom dia!

**Notas do tradutor:** Sei que já postei os agradecimentos da autora lá encima, mas vou agradecer por mim, também! É ótimo poder dizer a ela que pessoas estão acompanhando e curtindo a história tanto quanto eu, haha!  
PS: Mais alguém aí ficou com um sorrisão na cara e murmurando "aaaaawww" quando o Blaine começa a mexer rapidinho a cabeça pra concordar com o Burt? Burt riu internamente, eu daria um abração super forte no lugar dele!


	5. Sexy

Capítulo 5: Sexy

**Notas da autora:** Olá, pessoal!

Bom, esse capítulo se passa durante o episódio "Sexy". A cena de Blaine e Burt na oficina é uma de minhas favoritas, e eu realmente queria ler alguma história que a retratasse melhor. Como não pude encontrar nenhuma, resolvi escrever minha própria! Na minha opinião, isso se encaixa bem na vida familiar de Blaine; sei que muitas pessoas podem ter opiniões diferentes, mas espero que concordem com a minha, ou pelo menos vejam algum potencial nela! De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! Ah, e muito obrigada, EWWBD, pelos comentários!

**Notas do autor:** Acredito que, a partir desse capítulo, a autora começa a se superar cada vez mais! Eu queria deixar essas notas pro final do capítulo, mas não me aguentei, haha, ele tá muito bom, mesmo!

* * *

No final de semana após o fim de todo o desastre com a bebida, mais problemas aparecem. Blaine, como sempre, vem para a casa com Kurt na sexta-feira. Os dois sobem para o quarto juntos, mas, depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Blaine desce as escadas. Sozinho. Ele pega a sua mochila e se dirige sorrateiramente à porta, quase como se querendo sair sem que ninguém o percebesse. Burt o intercepta, e pergunta para onde ele está indo.

Blaine não o encara nos olhos quando responde, murmurando alguma coisa sobre ter um projeto em grupo que precisa fazer. Burt o observa cuidadosamente. Deseja-lhe um bom fim de semana, mas diz para que ele volte caso mude de planos. Antes que possa se conter, Burt diz ao garoto que ele é sempre bem vindo em sua casa, não importando o dia, sem necessidade de explicações, mesmo que Kurt não o tenha convidado ou que ambos não estejam se dando bem.

Burt pensa ter visto lágrimas nos olhos de Blaine por um instante, mas no segundo seguinte o garoto parece perfeitamente recomposto. Ele agradece pela generosidade, e depois corre para seu carro.

Burt começa a imaginar o que aconteceu entre os dois meninos, especialmente quando ele vê Kurt balbuciar algo sobre não ser atraente e não ter nenhum apelo sexual. Como realmente não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, Burt não diz nada.

Na segunda, ele recebe a maior surpresa da vida quando Blaine vem visitá-lo na oficina, falando sobre como Kurt precisa ser educado sobre sexo e proteção. Diz algo sobre o fato de Kurt poder, algum dia, estar numa festa e acabar bebendo alguns drinks. Ele poderia encontrar alguém no evento, e não saber sobre proteção e esse tipo de coisa poderia ser bastante perigoso. Blaine conta a Burt que ele realmente queria ser tão próximo de seu pai assim para poder ter conversado sobre essas coisas. Finaliza dizendo que acha que seria muito bom se Burt pudesse falar disso com Kurt, para que ele não precise ter de procurar nada na Internet.

Burt vê que o garoto tem muita razão em seu argumento, apesar de querer evitar totalmente o assunto. Ele estava planejando conversar com Kurt sobre essas coisas após os acontecimentos da semana anterior, de qualquer forma. O diálogo revelou muito de Blaine, também. O menino faz menção de sair, desculpando-se por ter ultrapassado os limites, mas Burt não se contenta em terminar a conversa por ali. Ele chama Blaine de volta, e pergunta se pode ele pode parar para tomar um café. Blaine aceita (o que há com esses meninos e café?), e eles sentam juntos no escritório da oficina. Burt não tem certeza sobre de onde quer começar, então simplesmente comenta:

-Exemplo muito específico...

-Desculpe? – Blaine inclina ligeiramente a cabeça ao responder.

-Seu exemplo sobre a festa. Bastante específico.

Blaine suspira e apoia seu café na mesa. Ele parece desconfortável, mas conta do mesmo jeito:

-No meu primeiro ano na Dalton, fui para aquela tal festa dos Warblers. Ela era diferente de todas as outras festas que eu já tinha ido, já que um dos meninos havia conseguido bebidas com seu irmão mais velho. Eu ainda era novo na escola, e realmente queria impressionar os garotos, então, quando me ofereceram, bebi alguns drinks.

Burt assente, percebendo que seu sermão sobre álcool na semana anterior devia ter causado, mesmo, um impacto em Blaine. Blaine não olha diretamente para Burt enquanto conta a história, e o faz de modo quase robótico.

-Esse cara veio até mim. Ele estava no último ano, era assumido e parecia gostar de mim. Eu estava simplesmente maravilhado com ele interessado...

Blaine ri sem emoção, e Burt se surpreende com a amargura em sua voz.

-Acontece que ele dava encima de todos os meninos gays da Dalton, e só estava excitado por ter carne nova; não tinha nada a ver comigo. Então, ele continuou a me dar bebidas, e continuei as bebendo.

Burt começa a ficar genuinamente preocupado com o rumo dessa história. Blaine olha em seus olhos, e vê sua preocupação. Ao fazer isso, parece se lembrar da pessoa para quem ele está contando tudo, e fica bastante embaraçado. Ele balbucia o resto da história, toda a confiança e carisma de antes distantes.

-Ele me levou ao seu quarto e, bom, eu sou bem sortudo por alguns Warblers terem nos encontrado antes que pudéssemos ter feito toda a coisa.

Burt soltou a respiração que ele não percebera que estava segurando.

-Mas essa não é a pior parte – Blaine continua, começando a se afetar.

E é nesse momento em que Burt percebe o quanto ele se preocupa com garoto. Ouvindo sua história, ele não pensou por um momento sobre a relação de Blaine com Kurt. Isso é tudo apenas sobre Blaine. Isso é sobre seus problemas, e Burt percebe que nada que está sendo dito vai mudar alguma coisa que ele sente pelo menino. Não há nada que Blaine pode dizer, Burt nota de repente, que fará com que Burt se afaste dele. Claro, o menino cometeu alguns erros, mas isso era apenas o que ele é – um menino. Um com muito mais problemas do que a maioria.

O modo como Blaine conta a história deixa claro que ninguém nunca a ouviu inteira antes. Os Warblers obviamente a conheciam, mas Burt não acha que Blaine tenha explicado o lado emocional das coisas para ninguém. Tudo o que o garoto está dizendo é o tipo de coisa que se diz a si mesmo conforme se tenta superar algo, numa tentativa de se entender as experiências e as emoções. Burt está impressionado com o quanto Blaine está confiando nele.

Lembrando-se do que Blaine acabara de dizer, Burt se inclina para frente.

-Olha, garoto, você não precisa me dizer nada se você não quiser. Mas você tem que saber que eu não vou te julgar por nada que você disser. Eu me importo com você, e só quero que você esteja bem.

Algumas lágrimas escorrem pelas bochechas de Blaine; Burt está certo de que seu coração se partiu.

-A pior parte – Blaine tenta novamente, num sussurro – é que eu queria aquilo. Queria, mesmo. Fiquei tão bravo com Wes e David por me interromperem e me tirarem do quarto... Estava feliz por alguém ter finalmente me apreciado, por ter me sentido desejado e fiquei furioso por tirarem isso de mim.

Burt assente, mostrando que ainda está escutando, fazendo bastante esforço para manter a expressão simpática.

-Percebi o quão errado eu estava. E eu nem gostava dele, só queria sentir que me queriam. Sei o quanto eu iria me arrepender de ter feito algo com ele, não teria significado nada.

Burt entende essa parte. Ele perdera sua virgindade com a primeira garota que ele namorara e que faria isso. Aquilo não significara nada para Burt, e ele sempre se arrependera, especialmente depois de ter conhecido a mãe de Kurt.

-E eu não sabia nada sobre proteção – continua Blaine – e aparentemente nem ele, já que fiquei sabendo alguns meses depois que ele transmitira herpes a alguém. E, claro, herpes não é algo tão ruim, mas ele poderia ter qualquer coisa, pelo que ouvi dizer.

-Então – Burt interrompe – tudo isso é para evitar que Kurt cometa os mesmos erros que você?

Blaine acena, parecendo consideravelmente mais calmo agora que a pior parte da conversa já havia passado.

-Sim, senhor. Eu só... Ele é bom demais para ter que passar por aquele tipo de coisa. Ele é perfeito demais. Inocente demais. Eu só, eu sinto a necessidade de protegê-lo de qualquer coisa que poderia machucá-lo daquela forma.

-Então você tentou falar disso com ele?

-Sim, tentei, mas, como eu disse, ele estava muito embaraçado para falar sobre – responde Blaine, novamente desconfortável.

-Ok, então é por isso que você saiu tão rápido na sexta? Espera, é por isso que ele tem resmungado sobre não ser sexy nos últimos dias?

Ouvindo isso, Blaine cora, o que é toda confirmação que Burt precisa.

-Nós, hã, nós estivemos tentando um número ousado para as Regionais, e eu e Kurt praticamos um dueto. Ele é, bem, é uma música provocante, e eu percebi que Kurt fazia aquelas caras estranhas enquanto cantava. Quando eu perguntei sobre, ele disse que aquelas eram caras sexys. Eu, hã...

Blaine fica incrivelmente desconfortável nesse ponto, e Burt levanta uma sobrancelha.

-Eu me ofereci a ele para mostrar, hã, como parecer mais sedutor – Blaine está tão vermelho quanto um pimentão agora, e Burt tem certeza de que ele também está.

-E isso não funcionou?

-Não, e é isso o que me levou ao quanto ele fica desconfortável quando o assunto é sexo – responde Blaine –, ele, bem, ele me mandou ir embora. Nós nãos nos falamos até agora.

Burt não sabe o que dizer. Ele devia dizer o quão impactante aquela observação fora para Kurt? Com certeza, isso seria trair sua confiança. Decide, então, contornar isso de seu modo.

-Só relembrando, você é o único cara gay que ele conhece, e ele te admira por isso. Tudo o que você diz é relevante, pelo menos na opinião dele. Então, se você diz algo sobre ele não ser sexy...

-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! – Blaine interrompe rapidamente – Eu quis dizer que ele estava forçando demais, quando ele está sendo só ele mesmo, ele é irresistivelmente se...

Blaine para de falar, o que satisfaz Burt.

-Tudo bem, vou só fingir não saber o que você pretendia dizer.

Blaine cora novamente, e Burt tem certeza de que ele também. Decide que é hora de focar a conversa.

-Eu vou conversar com Kurt. Vou arrumar alguns panfletos ou qualquer coisa que vá dizer tudo o que acredito que ele não quer me ouvir falar, mas vou conversar com ele sobre o lado emocional. Como isso soa?

Blaine assente.

-Soa bem, acho realmente muito legal o que você está fazendo por ele.

-Bom, isso é importante. – Burt responde, e Blaine assente outra vez, de olhos atentos, parecendo sério – Então, sua relação com seu pai não é tão boa?

Ele esteve pensando nisso desde que Blaine contara que seu pai queria transformá-lo em hétero. Blaine encolhe os ombros.

-Ele tenta. Ele não é, tipo, ofensivo ou algo assim, mas ele só não me entende mais. Ele está trabalhando nisso, tentando encontrar gostos em comum e coisa e tal. Eu sei que ele está desconfortável, de qualquer modo. Eu só sinto como se ele desejasse que eu fosse hétero, para deixar as coisas mais fáceis.

Burt consegue entender isso mais do que gosta de admitir.

-Bom, falando sinceramente, eu meio que entendo isso. – ele diz, e Blaine parece surpreso – Quando alguma coisa machuca Kurt ou mesmo, por exemplo, quando vejo alguma notícia sobre homofobia, eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes para ele, mais fáceis. Quero dizer, eu não desejo que ele fosse hétero, porque daí ele não seria Kurt, mas eu queria que as coisas não fossem tão difíceis para ele.

Ao ouvir isso, Blaine se emociona novamente.

-Talvez seja assim que meu pai se sinta, também. Nunca pensei dessa maneira.

Burt concorda.

-Talvez você devesse dar mais crédito a ele.

-Talvez.

Um confortável silêncio se instala por alguns momentos.

-Bom – Blaine finalmente diz, se levantando para sair –, acho que tenho que voltar para Dalton. Tenho algumas desculpas para pedir.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas na última parte. Burt podia dizer que ele estava pensando no quanto deve ter ferido os sentimentos de Kurt.

-Só entre mim e você – Burt diz – Tenho certeza de que ele vai te perdoar em um piscar de olhos.

Blaine sorri, parecendo aliviado.

-Mas não vá tirar vantagem disso! Eu não estou dizendo que você pode conseguir dele qualquer coisa que quiser! – Burt se apressa a acrescentar.

Blaine solta uma risada.

-Não se preocupe, Burt – ele diz – Vou me certificar de bajular só o suficiente.

Ao ouvir isso, Burt dá risada e aperta o ombro do menino.

-Você parece entender completamente o Kurt!

Blaine ri.

-Eu não acho vou entender completamente o seu filho um dia, Burt! – Blaine acena enquanto deixa o escritório.

Burt observa o garoto ir. Ele espera que esses dois meninos terminem juntos no final, e não tem certeza do que vai fazer caso ele não o façam.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Bom, isso acabou ficando maior do que eu pretendia! Sei que não cobri o capítulo todo, mas acho que peguei as principais partes da interação Blaine/Burt. Por favor, deixem comentários! Se cuidem!

**Notas do tradutor:** Aaawww, não tô querendo desmerecer os outros capítulos, mas acho que esse foi o melhor até agora! Fofo demais, não!? Aaah, é, EWWBD, a autora agradeceu demais pelos seus comentários!


End file.
